


#bestbabysitters

by AlexiaBlackbriar13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, It's just William hanging out with the teams, Multiverse Paintball Tournament, Paintball, Puppies, There is literally no plot, William gets babysat by his crazy weird aunts and uncles from the multiverse, and it's awesome, baby dinosaurs, i invented that, yeah that exists now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaBlackbriar13/pseuds/AlexiaBlackbriar13
Summary: The six times William was babysat by his weird aunts and uncles of Team Flash, Supergirl and Legends, and the one time he was babysat by ALL of them.(His family is strange)





	#bestbabysitters

**Author's Note:**

> _fuck you janet_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> To everybody else, I hope you enjoy this short little fluffy crossover piece! xx<3xx

* * *

**1: Barry Allen**

William did _not_ need a babysitter while his dad, Felicity and Team Arrow went on an expedition to Russia. He was thirteen years old, not a baby.

But he had to admit, being babysat by his Uncle Barry was pretty cool.

Especially since he was the Flash.

“That’s twenty donuts now!” William crowed, in absolute awe as Barry stuffed his twentieth jelly-filled donut into his mouth.

Since the rest of Team Flash was currently dealing with a meta, but Barry was off-duty for the next couple of days while he looked after William, they’d decided to leave STAR Labs and venture out into the city in search of food. They were now sitting in a corner booth of his uncle’s favourite bakery side by side, and William had challenged Barry to a donut eating competition. The thirteen-year-old had given up after four donuts, but the Flash’s appetite seemed to never be sated. 

It was terrifying. But awesome, all the same.

Barry threw his arms into the air in triumph, humming around his full mouthful of pastry. Swallowing, he said smugly, “Told you I could do it.”

“You’re insane,” William laughed. When Barry had told him that he could eat out a restaurant buffet - and had done numerous times before - he hadn’t exactly believed him at first, but Will knew now for certain that the speedster hadn’t been lying. “You gonna try for twenty-one?”

“Nah, need to leave room for dinner tonight.”  
“I bet you could eat at least thirty of these before even starting to feel sick,” William said, poking at one of the last two donuts they had left.

Licking the sugar from his fingers, Barry told him, “Hey, don’t tell your dad I let you eat four donuts, okay? He’ll shoot me in the back with arrows again.”

“Did he actually do that?”

“Yup. Said it was a training exercise. To be fair to him, I was a cocky little shit back then.” Barry’s eyes shot open wide and he continued in a panicked tone, “Oh god, you’re not meant to swear in front of a thirteen-year-old, are you? Forget I said that.”

“Forget that you called yourself a cocky little shit? Not likely,” William snickered. “I can’t wait to tell Felicity you said that. She’s gonna find that hilarious.”

“They are never gonna let me babysit you again.”

* * *

**2: Kara Danvers**

“This is gonna be so awesome.”

“I’m really not sure about this, William,” Kara said nervously, shifting awkwardly on her feet where she was standing near the windows of her loft’s living room.

“Come on! It’ll be cool,” he insisted. He was standing on the other side of the room, holding a heat-proof bag of popcorn kernels with one oven-glove covered hand away from his body, so it hung in mid-air. “You can’t say you haven’t wanted to do this before.”

Kara looked at him helplessly. “Your dad will be mad if he finds out about this.”

“He won’t!”

“Won’t be mad or won’t find out about it?”

“Come on, please!? You’ll be my favourite aunt if you do this.”

Felicity, Oliver and William had popped over to Earth 38 due to Kara and Alex’s request. The DEO wanted Felicity to help set them up with some cross-dimensional communication technology, which she had helped Cisco invent, and Alex had been excited to spar with his dad ever since first meeting him. J’onn was reluctant to let a thirteen-year-old boy into their top secret base of operations - and frankly, there were way too many weapons around for them to let a teenager lose, in Alex’s words - so Kara had offered to babysit William at her loft until Felicity was done with her tech installs and Oliver was done beating every field agent to a pulp in the name of ‘training’.

William had thought it would be a drag, but as soon as Kara had mentioned her heat vision, he’d had an idea. And Kara was too nice of a person to say no to him. Especially when he hit her with a wobbly bottom lip and the puppy dog eyes. She always fell for the puppy dog eyes.

“Aren’t I already your favourite aunt?” Kara pouted at him. “I’m Supergirl. I’ve given you flights around the city and stuff.”

“Nope.”

“What could possibly beat flying!?”

“Aunt Thea let me drink champagne at Dad and Felicity’s wedding reception.”

The alien’s gaze hardened. “Oh, we’re doing this. I want that favourite aunt title.”

Seconds later, she was using her heat vision to fire lasers into the bag of kernels. It exploded, popcorn flying everywhere and forming a blanket of sweet, sugary fluffiness over the floor. The smell of burnt sugar wafted through the room, but William didn’t care, he just whooped and sprinted towards Kara, tackling her down onto the couch for a hug. She didn’t put any resistance, thank god, because if she had, all of the bones in William’s body probably would have broken. She embraced him back, giggling.

Kara grabbed a handful of popcorn from the cushion beside her and ate it. “Tastes like radiation.”

“Whoa! It does!?” William quickly snatched some up himself. “Hey, no it doesn’t!”

* * *

**3: Sara Lance**

“You win.”

“I win?”

“The competition for best aunt.”

Sara looked pleased, but also a little confused. “I didn’t know there was a competition.”

“There’s always been a competition, and there’s absolutely no way anybody can beat baby dinosaurs, so I think you’ve won permanently.”

Sara had picked him up straight after school on a Wednesday evening to babysit him for the night. Well. ‘Babysit’. She had essentially kidnapped him. She claimed it wasn’t technically kidnapping because she’d left a message with Team Arrow for Oliver and Felicity, telling them not to worry, that she just wanted time with her favourite little nephew and would have him home by ten. William had been worried at first, but the moment he’d stepped on the Waverider, all that anxiety had vanished.

Now, he was helping Sara return three time-displaced baby Diplodocus dinosaurs to the Jurassic Era. The rest of the Legends team were already rounding up the other time-displaced dinosaurs in other time periods, waiting for Sara to pick them up, but Sara wanted to get the Diplodocus babies home first. They were absolutely adorable, the size of Labrador dogs and ridiculously affectionate. They kept on rubbing their heads on William’s stomach and crooning. He was internally debating whether or not he’d be able to sneak one of them into their apartment to keep it as a pet.

Sara landed the Waverider carefully while William played fetch with the dinosaurs using a deactivated time grenade, rewarding them with lettuce when they brought it back to him. 

“Alright, buddy, time to get these little guys back to their mama.”

“Aw, do we have to? I’ve just started training Han, Luke and Leia to fetch!”

“You named them after Star Wars characters?” Sara raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over his chest with a smirk.

“Hey, Star Wars is the best!”

William was gaping in utter awe when Sara lead him out into the colossal, lush green valley. A huge Diplodocus the size of a skyscraper could be seen in the distance, and the babies immediately squealed, wiggling out of William and Sara’s arms and running towards their mother. Seeing them reunited with their parent reminded William of the first time he’d properly met his dad on Lian Yu, and before he knew it, there were tears welling in his eyes.

“You crying?” Sara asked confusedly.

“NO,” he said, rubbing his eyes.

Sara ruffled his hair, slinging her arm over his shoulder and guiding him back to the Waverider. “It’s okay, squirt. They’re back with their family and happy now. And I think it’s time to get you back to yours.”

William wiped his running nose on his sleeve, laughing. “Dad is going to murder you.”

“Oh, he can try,” Sara grinned wickedly.

* * *

**4: Cisco Ramon**

William and Cisco giggled, trying to smother their laughter as they snuck out of the Empire State Building through the back entrance. It was official. Best babysitter ever? Cisco Ramon. He’d offered to take William to some tourist attractions in Central while Team Arrow and Team Flash planned their ambush on a gang of metas that had been terrorising the Star and Central City police departments.

Except instead of taking William around Central, Cisco had decided to pull his Vibe gloves and glasses out and take him on a tour of the world.

They’d gone to the Eiffel Tower, the Pyramid of Giza, Tower of London and now, the Empire State Building. And all of that had only taken around four hours.

“Where do you want to go next?” Cisco questioned as they strolled down an alleyway in New York.

“Oh my god, it would be so cool to see the Great Barrier Reef,” William said.

“Australia, it is!”

“Can we pop back to STAR Labs for a sec though? I’ve run out of memory on my camera and need a new micro SD card.”

“Sure! One breach to STAR Labs coming right up. We should grab some snacks while there as well.”

Jumping through the swirling blue portal that Cisco created, William quickly ran from the engineer’s workshop, which they’d vibed into, to the Cortex where he’d left his backpack with his spare SD card. Team Flash and Team Arrow barely noticed him slipping through, although Felicity and his dad did look over and smile at him.

“Got it!” William breathed, sprinting back into the workshop as he slotted the new SD card into his digital camera.

Cisco gave him a thumbs up. “Great! Nice.” He fiddled with his Vibe gloves, stuffing a piece of cereal bar into his mouth and frowning a bit.

“Everything okay?”

“Eh, the regulator’s a bit worn out,” Cisco shrugged. “Should be okay though.”

“Should be?”

“Meh, might throw us off by a couple miles. We won’t end up in the actual ocean though.” He paused. “Well, I don’t think so.”

Cisco opened up a new breach, placed a hand on William’s shoulder, and they leapt through it.

Straight into the middle of the Cortex, knocking Barry, Iris, Caitlin and Diggle over as they landed on top of them, since the breach appeared in the ceiling. Everybody turned around, a mixture of expressions on their faces, ranging from bemusement, to astonishment, to anger.

Cisco stared at William with wide eyes. “So turns out the worn regulator? A bit not okay.”

They scrambled to their feet and legged it.

* * *

**5: Lena Luthor**

William didn’t really know Lena, which was why he was a little bit wary at first when Kara had to rush off due to a Supergirl emergency and leave him with her girlfriend. His dad and Felicity, who were back helping out at the DEO again, seemed okay with it though, reassuring William that Lena was a very nice person, so he was willing to give Lena a shot. If she was Kara’s girlfriend, she had to be good, right?  
He just had no idea what he and Lena were going to do together for three hours.

They ended up going to the dog shelter.

Lena and Kara had agreed to get a puppy together months ago, but had never got the chance to go down to the local shelter and have a look at the pups there. Lena suggested William come along with her to try and choose out a dog since she’d taken the day off work and they had nothing else to do.

Now, they were in a room full of happy, playful, bouncing puppies, all vying for their attention. It took every ounce of strength within William not to squeal and jump up and down with excitement. He settled down cross-legged on the floor, allowing all of the puppies to clamber over him.

Lena held up a golden retriever puppy. “What about this one?”

William narrowed his eyes. It was wiggling frantically in Lena’s arms. “Hmm, I think you’ll want one a bit smaller that doesn’t require as much walking. Both you and Kara demanding day jobs and Kara’s got her, you know, Other Job.”

“Good point,” Lena sighed, placing the puppy back down on the floor. “This is hard. I would just adopt all of these puppies if you weren’t here to talk me out of it.”

“What about this one?” William asked, petting an extremely fluffy white puppy that was rolling around in his lap, panting and tongue lolling out of his mouth.

Lena sat down beside him, reaching over to stroke the puppy. The white pup yapped joyfully and scampered into Lena’s lap instead, licking her arms and neck.

She smiled. “Yeah, I like this one,” she murmured.

William pulled another puppy, a black and white one with one ear that stuck up and one ear that flopped onto his lap. “But what about this one?”

Shooting him a mock-glare, Lena warned, “Stop it.”

“What?” Will asked innocently.

“We can only get one dog.”

“Only one dog?”

“Yes.”

“But look at his adorable little face!”

“William Smoak-Queen -”

“Kara would agree to more that one dog.”

“Kara would try and adopt every dog, cat, donkey and gerbil in this city if her sister didn’t keep her on a leash and we didn’t live in a strict one-pet-only policy penthouse.”

William shot her a look. “Maybe you should move penthouses.”

“... I’m already looking into it.”

* * *

**6: Ray Palmer**

“I don’t know about this, Uncle Ray.”

“Oh, c’mon, William! You do crazy stuff with Barry, Kara and Sara all the time.”

“Nothing as crazy as this,” he shook his head.

“Hey, everything’s going to go great! Haven’t you always wanted to steal time-displaced iPhones from seventh-century royalty by sneaking inside their castle in a shrinking super-suit, before?!”

William stared at him dubiously. “No,” he deadpanned. “No, I have not.”

“Dude, come on,” Ray complained, thrusting the Atom suit helmet into the thirteen-year-old’s hands.

“My dad really wouldn’t like this.”

“Your dad’s not here,” Ray pointed out.

“He will be soon.” William crossed his arms.

“Pfff, how do you know that?”

“Because you technically kidnapped me?! Why is it that all my aunts and uncles in Team Legends like to kidnap me! This is child endangerment, you know,” he pointed at himself. “Thirteen-year-old boy on a time-travelling spaceship with a bunch of weirdos who wear more fancy dress up and Halloween-style costumes than normal clothes. I am feeling very endangered.”

Ray looked disappointed, imitating a kicked puppy. “How come you don’t wanna go on an adventure with me but you did with everybody else?”

William quirked an eyebrow. “No offence, Uncle Ray,” he said slowly, “But I don’t fancy being the size of a tater-tot.”

“But it’s awesome!”

“Didn’t you almost get eaten by a rat?”

Ray spluttered. “That was one time.”

William looked at him pointedly.

“Okay, maybe three times. But it’s still really fun!”

Leaning forwards, Will said, “Okay, here’s the deal. Dad and Felicity don’t let me down into the Team Arrow bunker very often and I’ve only ever seen the main room.”

Ray narrowed his eyes. “You want me to sneak you inside.” He lit up. “That’s a great idea!”

William blinked in shock. “It is?”

“Yeah! I’ve always wanted to take a closer look at Felicity’s computer systems but she’s never let me, this way I’ll be able to!”

“Wait, you want to look at Felicity’s computers?”

“Yeah.”

“Touch them?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m out,” William said, walking away.

“But - William!”

“Nobody touches Felicity’s computers without her permission and lives,” he called back. “I’m not taking that chance.”

* * *

**+1: Everybody**

“Multiverse paintball!” Cisco shrieked. “This is gonna be the best game ever!”

Yup. Multiverse paintball with Team Flash, Team Supergirl and Team Legends. William’s super strange aunts and uncles were unbelievably incredible. Oliver and Felicity were celebrating their wedding anniversary in Bali and the rest of Team Arrow had also gone on vacation. Officially, William was being babysat by Raisa. She had reacted with surprise and amusement when Barry, Sara and Kara had turned up at the apartment, wanting to take William out for the day.

And here he was. Standing in STAR Labs, which was currently very, very crowded, being kitted up with paintball gear.

His life was so cool.

Kara was bouncing by Nate Heywood’s side, being fitted into a protective vest by Iris and Caitlin. “So normal teams then? We’re going Team Supergirl vs Team Legends vs Team Flash?”

“I think that would be best,” J’onn said, nodding.

“So that’s Barry, Iris, Caitlin, Cisco, Jesse and Wally on Team Flash; Sara, Ray, Mick, Nate, Zari, Amaya and Leo on Team Legends, and Kara, Alex, Winn, Lena, J’onn and James,” Joe West counted off. He was going to act as the umpire to this wild, crazy game. “Since Team Flash is short, they get William.”

Barry punched the air in triumph at the same time Sara exploded, “What?” and Kara shouted, “No way, we want William!”

William strolled over to the Team Flash side of the room, high-fiving Iris and Cisco. Barry instantly threw an arm over the thirteen-year-old’s shoulder, grinning widely.

“Alright, rules,” Joe continued, yanking out a couple of printed pages of paper. “Superpowers are allowed. No killing, maiming, mauling or seriously injuring. Each team gets one extrapolator. You are only allowed to jump back and forth between Earth 1, Earth 2 and Earth 38.”

“No fair, Team Flash has their own breacher!” Nate complained, pointing at Cisco.

“Um, excuse me, you have a Waverider!” Wally threw back.

“Team Flash don’t get an extrapolator, they get a Cisco” Joe informed him. “You wear bodycams to record your movements and shooting. You hit somebody in the chest, ten points. Head, nothing. Rest of the body is five points. You lose twenty points for every civilian hit.”

“Glad Team Arrow isn’t here, with how good their aims are they wouldn’t lose a single point,” Iris muttered. She eyed William curiously. “How good’s your aim, Mini Arrow?”

“Dad’s been training me in archery,” William smirked.

“Dude, _yas_ ,” Cisco responded.

“And that’s it,” Joe finished, folding his paper.

Everybody stared at him, blinking in shock. William had to admit he was surprised. Considering how lethal and competitive everybody was, he would have expected more rules. But nope. Apparently not.

“That’s it?” Cisco repeated. “You are aware Team Legends has an assassin.”

“Ex-assassin,” Sara corrected him. “And you have three speedsters. I’m more worried about Team Supergirl, to be honest. They have two aliens.”

“Alright guys, stop your whining,” Barry rolled his eyes. “We gotta get this started, or we’ll never finish.”

“You’ve got four hours in total, and a ten-minute head start to get away from here,” Joe announced. “Three… two… one… go!”

And the Multiverse Paintball Tournament began.

Barry, Wally and Jesse immediately whisked Team Flash plus William to Fiji. FIJI, of all places. They weren’t safe there for long, though - Kara managed to follow them there, resulting in the first showdown, Team Flash vs Team Supergirl. William was delighted that he was able to hit not just James, who was about as graceful sneaking around as a humpback whale, but also Alex and J’onn. Caitlin was the only person who got hit in their team, by Winn, but then she used her Killer Frost powers to freeze him in place, which was hilarious.

They breached to Earth 2 then to gather themselves and re-load their paintball guns, but got ambushed by Team Legends. William got hit in the arm. It was as if the thirteen-year-old getting hit triggered a flare of absolute fury in everybody in his team, because Team Flash attacked the Legends with such a vengeance that Ray’s suit ended up covered completely in paint and Mick and Leo were put down, dazed on the ground thanks to all of the speedsters pelting them at once.

By the time the tournament ended, William had only been hit three times and he was exhausted, but hyped from the fun of the game. He kind of wished Team Arrow had been here to play with them because there was absolutely no doubt in his mind that his dad’s team would have won.

As far as being babysat went though, this was amazing.

After they’d stuffed themselves silly with Big Belly Burger, ice cream and donuts, they all lazed around STAR Labs, most of them just lying on the floor tiredly, freshly showered but with flecks of paint still remaining in their hair.

“Somebody should drop William off at home,” Barry muttered from his position face down on the medical cot.

Everyone hummed in agreement.

Nobody moved.

Nobody had the energy to.

“Or I could call Raisa and tell her I’m staying the night here in Central,” William suggested.

“Let’s do that,” Iris said, relieved. “You can stay in the spare room at mine and Barry’s.”

“I. Can’t. Move,” Ray groaned, eagle spread on the corridor floor.

William laughed. “You guys are the best aunts and uncles, seriously.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Please leave kudos and comment below :)
> 
> Tumblr: @alexiablackbriar13  
> Twitter: @lexiblackbriar


End file.
